1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to tracking control and more particularly relates to touchscreen virtual tracking control.
2. Description of the Related Art
Touchscreens allow electronic devices of all sizes to employ sophisticated Graphical User Interfaces (GUI). However, GUI icons may be too small to conveniently activate with a finger.